


Несколько шагов до мечты

by lliixa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliixa/pseuds/lliixa
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о Грегори Лестрейде и его выборе пути, от велосипедного детства до ... первого появления Холмсов





	Несколько шагов до мечты

В детстве почти каждый мальчишка мечтает либо полететь в космос, либо возглавить армию и победить всех врагов, желательно на белом коне и с мечом в руках. Если с космосом никак не складывается, а победительных войн пока не предусмотрено, всегда есть запасной вариант — стать полицейским, чтобы ловить самых опасных преступников современности! Для этого всего-то и нужно — научиться стрелять с двух рук, носить крутую шляпу и курить дорогие сигары!

Преступники и интересные дела сами появляются, достаточно получить бумажку, на которой будет написано, что ты теперь коп. И еще потребуется форма!  
Да, именно в форме все дело. И в табельном оружии!

Юный Грегори Лестрейд точно так же мечтал и строил грандиозные планы, но в отличии от многих своих сверстников одними мечтами он не ограничивался. Грег был из тех, кто последовательно шел к поставленной цели. Его отец всегда говорил: «Нарисуй в голове маршрут и двигайся вперед. Чем больше преград на дороге, тем слаще приз в финале».

И Грег ему верил.

У него был самый лучший отец в мире. Он умел ставить палатку, стрелять из ружья по мишеням и отпускать шуточки, от которых мама сначала краснела, потом бледнела, а потом начинала смеяться, прикрывая рот ладонью и обзывая отца дураком. В шутку, конечно, какой же отец дурак, если для Грега он самый лучший на свете?!

Родители много работали, и большую часть дня Грег был предоставлен самому себе и своим пацанским приключения, вроде спасения рядового кота с дерева, или бурного расследования, кто увел все стеклянные шарики из общей захоронки? Преступника они тогда вычислили всей компанией. Им оказался рыжий Билли, сын вдовы Уилсон. Ее все соседи жалели, и потому Билли даже ни капли не досталось за воровство! Мальчишки, с подачи Грега, заставили шмыгающего носом «преступника» выполнять мелкие поручения целую неделю. В самих поручениях ничего такого, конечно, не было. Только всякая фигня, вроде мытья велосипедов или уборки мусора. Труд в качестве наказания должен быть неприятным, но при этом не должен унижать. Так теряется воспитательность, и так говорил отец.

Отец был авторитетом в таких вопросах. Во всяком случае, в наказаниях разбирался лучше мамы, которая то кричала, то плакала. А то и все вместе… Грег, сколько себя помнил, всегда хотел стать таким как отец: деловым, сильным и знающим ответы почти на все вопросы.

Жалко, что время всегда играет против тебя и оставляет в дураках.

И с этим ничего не поделаешь, даже если научишься стрелять или носить крутую шляпу.

Но Грег не сбивался с маршрута. Он тщательно прорисовывал новые точки на плане и искал пути обхода.

Как в тот дождливый вечер, когда отец задержался на работе и оказался в провонявшей стерильностью палате. Грегу тогда казалось, что мир перевернулся вверх тормашками, а его самого подвесило на дереве за ноги, лишая опоры и шанса хоть как-то выпутаться…

Отец медленно выздоравливал, но…

В доме с каждым днем накапливались счета, которые надо было оплачивать, а группа потенциальных «спасателей»-супергероев явно подзадержалась в пути. Виси себе на дереве вверх ногами и кричи, все равно зеваки и недавние приятели пройдут мимо.

Впрочем, всегда есть вариант извернуться и перегрызть веревку.

И… Грег пошел подрабатывать после школы.

Нет, он не жаловался. Семья на то и семья, что каждый в трудную минуту встанет за спиной и поможет удержаться на плаву. Иначе какой смысл называться семьей?

Мама помогала отцу прийти в себя после инфаркта, а Грег, как мог, помогал матери. Да он и сам не смог бы развлекаться, зная, что дома совсем не весело. Это было справедливо: в начале отец с матерью делали все, чтобы Грег встал на ноги, теперь настала очередь самого Грега.

К тому же выглядел Грег выглядел старше своих лет, да и от уборщика не требовались особые навыки. Знай себе, тряпкой по полу вози и туалеты от чужой блевотины отмывай.

Брезгливость практически полностью улетучилась после первой зарплат, точнее после купленных апельсинов, больших и ярких, как редкое летнее солнце.

Краснея от удовольствия, Грег завороженно смотрел как мама бережно очищала сочную мякоть от оранжевых корок, а потом делила дольки на три равные кучки.

Сколько Грег себя помнил, они все делили на троих. И первый «свой» апельсин был важен как точка отсчета. С этой минуты Грег стал считать себя немного взрослее. Пока он все еще зависел от родителей, но уже мог сделать нечто большее, чем просто не доставлять неприятностей.

Грег всегда имел светлую голову, и с учебой у него проблем не было. Потому школой он не заморачивался. Университет по многим причинам отпадал, а чтобы стать копом, с лихвой хватало того минимума, который можно получить, стабильно забивая на домашние задания и выкручиваясь прямо на уроках за счет умения быстро соображать.

Конечно, в начале Грегу попадало за лень от учителей. Только он пропускал все нотации мимо ушей, размышляя о работе и строя планы. Например, стоит ли брать ночную смену, за которую платят в два раза больше или можно ограничится вечерней подработкой, а после сгонять к Билли на вечеринку?

Простые радости делают жизнь веселей, и никогда не стоит от них отказываться, иначе зачем тогда вообще жить?

В семье постепенно все налаживалось. Отец сначала нашел себе работу, пусть на неполный день и за небольшие деньги, но все равно уже полегче.

Обычная жизнь, как у всех. А то, что Грег, в старших классах обошелся без пары-тройки вечеринок, было только плюсом. Отмывая туалеты в клубах, он слишком хорошо познал изнанку шумных праздников с обилием спиртного и девочек. Потому не особенно огорчался, — полученная на работе прививка выработала стойкий иммунитет к некоторым видам развлечений

Зато личное дело Грега оказалось девственно чистым, и это упростило многие вещи. Мечта с каждым шагом становилась ближе, Грег учился и по-прежнему подрабатывал где мог на каникулах, вступив на вторую ступень взрослости. Он решил съехать от родителей и попробовать истинную самостоятельность на вкус.

Свободного времени почти не было, Грег крутился как белка в колесе, но, в принципе, все складывалось неплохо. Его считали вполне успешным среднячком, который звезд с неба не хватал, но обещает быть хорошим копом. Ну знаете, одним из тех ребят, что показывают в фильмах и вечерних шоу. Положительные со всех сторон рабочие лошади. Что положишь, то и повезут. Не задавая вопросов и не спрашивая куда.

Правда, здесь Грег все же немного выделялся. И позднее это позволило ему медленно продвигаться по служебной лестнице, не отдавливая чужие пятки и не приседая другим шеи.

Быстрый рывок часто означает точно такое же стремительное падение. Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Не у многих «везунчиков» хватает способностей спрогнозировать момент неизбежного слома. Человек — такая зверюшка, которая до последнего верит в счастливый конец…

А Грег… Грег предпочитал жить проще. Не гадь другим, и не словишь струю нечистот на собственную голову. Живи по совести и совесть не предъявит тебе в конце неоплаченный счет. Все просто.

Впрочем… исключений из правил нет, и всегда есть шанс, что кто-то попытается придавить просто потому, что ты есть, только из-за того что ты не такой. Это Грег тоже со временем понял, но тут ему на руку сыграли навыки, полученные в старшей школе. Грег как никто умел делать отсутствующие лицо. Цеплять того, кто умеет исчезать, даже находясь рядом, проблематично.  
Не многие так умеют.

После работы Грег иногда созванивался со старыми знакомыми или разгадывал шарады.

Он любил хорошие книги и вкусный чай.

А на выходных — время разговоров с отцом. Отец сдавал, но… если не ценить секунды, можно утратить вечность.

Суета не стоит потери того цельного и теплого, что позволяет каждый день следовать однажды заданному маршруту, проходя все препятствия.

Мальчик Грег давно вырос и стал взрослым мужчиной у которого начали седеть виски, и работа полицейского утратила для него ореол романтичности и героизма. В конце концов, невозможно сохранить наивность восприятия, копаясь в человеческих грехах и составляя из них толстые папки с надписью «дело». Если удавалось сохранить способность соображать после выезда, как контрольный в голову — всегда оставались отчеты и куча бюрократии, которые не обойти и не вычеркнуть. Приходилось нырять и, подобно искателю жемчуга, копаться в тонне бесполезного хлама, чтобы выловить крупицы ценной информации, способной помочь прокурору выиграть дело.

Везде есть свои тонкости и неубиваемая проза жизни.

Со временем Грег привык ко всем неожиданностям, то и дело возникающим на любимой работе и… исключил для себя продвижение по служебной лестнице. Чтобы сделать нужные выводы, ему хватило наблюдений за метаниями комиссара, который постоянно крутится между мэром, адвокатами и теми ублюдками, у которых избыток денег компенсируется недостатком совести. Грег уже не был зеленым юнцом и не верил в способность мира мгновенно измениться по желанию одного бобби. Существующая система слишком глубоко вросла, давно пустила корни и была готова сломать зарвавшемуся червяку шею и выбросит его на свалку человеческих отбросов. Наивность — один из самых больших недостатков. От нее рекомендуется избавляться в числе первых.

Иначе ты просто не сможешь жить и работать.

Грегори Лестрейд не стремился перестраивать все вокруг, он просто искал свое место в мире, намечая мелкие этапы этого поиска на мысленной карте. И впервые заметив в волосах слишком светлые пряди, он поставил себе еще одну цель, пожалуй, самую основную. Ведь, как ни крути, нет ничего сложнее, чем быть… человеком. Грег часто наблюдал, как уходят разные люди. Выезды на трупы — специфика работы.  
Он для себя выбрал, и один раз приняв решение, двигался вперед по четко проведенной линии, не сбиваясь с курса.

Разве что позволял себе несколько книжных собеседников и пару стаканчиков пива с приятелями, с которыми можно было пошутить и помолчать, не рискуя получить нож в спину. На удивление, таких набралось немного. Всего двое. Один друг детства— тот самый Билли Уилсон, сын вдовы, который с годами превратился в лысеющего добродушного толстяка. Спустя некоторое время старина Билли все-таки умудрился жениться и уехал за город, отращивать пузо и детишек. Поэтому связи с ним истончились и почти оборвали. А вторым был Чарли, с которым Грег в начале учился, а потом пришел в Скотланд Ярд. Чарли погиб в перестрелке во время задержания.

Вот так. Одна пуля, и обрыв. Так стоит ли все время откладывать что-то на послезавтра?

Грег не любил вспоминать потери, но… помнил. И цеплялся за каждую минуту с упорством маньяка. Время норовило затянуть петлю на шее и лишить даже мгновений драгоценного покоя, но Грег привычно не сдавался. Игра за себя — сама тяжелая, если подумать. Гораздо проще встать под удар и подставиться, закрывая других. Навертное, уже профдеформация.

С каждым годом книг становилось чуть больше. Книги не ловят пули, но с ними нельзя пропустить стаканчик или выпить дома чашку чая. Вот так…

А потом… жизнь неожиданно сделала замысловатый кульбит, почти одновременно случились женитьба (по сути, подарок давно намекающей на это событие матери), и… кудрявый, вечно беспокойный, эгоцентричный, но к сожалению, иногда незаменимый, Шерлок Холмс.

Первый самопровозглашенный консультирующий детектив был полной противоположностью Грегори Лестрейда. Шерлок генерировал вокруг себя неприятности с почти детской непринужденностью и, наверное, его стоило бы обходить по широкой дуге, если бы внимание Грега не приковало одно Обстоятельство.

Обстоятельство носило строгий костюм, и при любой погоде появлялось с неизменным зонтом-тростью в руках. А еще оно проводило переговоры на заброшенных складах и… Грег всегда думал, что за годы службы в полиции нарастил шкуру из непробиваемого цинизма. Его было практически невозможно задеть, но когда величественный, как сама Британия Майкрофт, Холмс с присущим ему тактом назначил то самое складское свидание, Грегу вдруг стало по-настоящему интересно.

Обычно так бывает лишь в детстве, когда ты лезешь в самое пекло, очертя голову и совершенно не задумываясь о последствиях…

Если жизнь подбрасывает пару лимонов, почему бы не сделать лимонад, верно?

И Грегори Лестрейд решил, что пришло время вляпаться в Холмсов. Он еще не представлял, чем это может для него закончится, но… окропленная лимонным соком мысленная карта светилась солнечным росчерком улыбки.

Грегори все еще планировал «оставаться человеком», только теперь жизнь приобрела новые оттенки. Поэтому полученные данные требовали всестороннего… рассмотрения.

Вечером.

За чашкой чая.

Впрочем, заваривать чай на одного крайне нецелесообразно. Стоило принять меры.


End file.
